nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoey 101
'' Zoey 101'' is an American comedy-drama television series which originally aired on Nickelodeon from January 9, 2005 until May 2, 2008. It focuses on the lives of teenager Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears), her brother (Paul Butcher), and her friends as they attend Pacific Coast Academy (PCA), a fictional boarding school in Southern California. The series was created by Dan Schneider (The creator of Drake & Josh). It was initially filmed at Pepperdine University in Malibu, California, then at stages in Valencia, California beginning in season 3. It was nominated for an "Outstanding Children's Program" Emmy in 2005. Zoey 101 was the most expensive production ever for a Nickelodeon series, as it was shot completely on location in Malibu. Premise The series centers around Zoey Brooks as she enrolls in Pacific Coast Academy, a school that previously only allowed boys to attend. Throughout the series, Zoey and her friends navigate life as teenagers in a boarding school. As the series progresses, the group of friends grows closer together. Main characters *Zoey Brooks *Dustin Brooks *Chase Matthews *Dana Cruz *Michael Barret *Nicole Bristow *Quinn Pensky *Logan Reese *Lola Martinez *James Garrett Setting .]] The main setting of the series is a fictional boarding school in Southern California known as Pacific Coast Academy (PCA). The boarding school itself has an asian buffet known as the ''Sushi Rox in the schoolgrounds. Films Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up The first tv film of the series where it took place after the show's 22nd episode Lola Likes Chase. Zoey 101: The Curse of PCA The second tv film of the series and a sequel to the first tv film where it took place after the show's 42nd episode Zoey's Ribs. Zoey 101: Goodbye Zoey? The second tv film of the series and a sequel to the first tv film where it took place after the show's 47th episode Logan Gets Cut Off. Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey The fouth and final tv film of the series and a sequel to the third tv film where it took place after the show's 62nd episode Roller Coaster. Video games A video game titled Zoey 101 was released in March 2007 for Game Boy Advance. Another game called Zoey 101: Field Trip Fiasco was released on September 11, 2007 for Nintendo DS. Both video games were published by THQ and developed by Barking Lizards and received poor reception and negative reviews from sites such as IGN and Common Sense Media. Zoey 101 is a mini-game collection. Players must successfully complete each mini-game, then a dare, and then a final challenge. Dares and challenges are randomly chosen from three games in the level. Players can choose to play mini-games freely in the main menu. GameZone awarded the game 4 out of 10, stating that the game was either "boring, frustrating, just plain unfun, or some combination of all three." Field Trip Fiasco is about Zoey and her friends taking a field trip to a park. The player controls Zoey by using the D-pad or touch screen to walk or run. The player runs around Pacific Coast Academy completing fetch quests. They involve delivering things to people or collecting objects scattered around the school before time runs out. After finishing a fetch quest, the player plays a mini-game involving hosing off cars or picking up Frisbees. Zoey researches around the national park, talks to the camping club about Native Americans, goes to the library to learn about the park and takes a quiz about a national park. Jack DeVries of IGN gave the game a 3.5/10 and criticized the game's boring gameplay, bland music and sound, and awkward controls. jkdmedia reviewed the game for GameZone on October 8, 2007 and gave the game a 2.8. It was criticized for its graphics and controls.Review on GameZone Category:Shows Category:Video games Category:Film series introduced in 2006 Category:Zoey 101 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount franchises Category:All That spin-offs